


You've Got a Friend In Me

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe- Laundromat, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: “No, it’s okay, Adrien. Thank you for stepping in- who knows what could’ve happened if you didn’t, ” she says to him, visibly shaken.“It’s what anyone should’ve done,” he responds, glaring at the other people in the room. She glances to look at them too, and they shrink, ashamed by their passivity to the situation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	You've Got a Friend In Me

You’ve Got a Friend In Me

“Get away from her,” came the angry snarl from the blond-haired boy across the room. “She’s seventeen, get your hands off of her.” 

The man moves away from her and crawls towards the boy. “Who do you think you are, boy?” 

He flinches imperceptibly. “I’m her boyfriend. Even if I wasn’t, you have no right to touch her like that, at all. She’s underage and I could have you reported to the police for attempted sexual assault.” 

The man growls at him, but leaves anyway, slamming the door behind him. The boy makes his way toward Marinette.

“Hey, Marinette, are you okay?” he asks her gently. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, I can leave…” 

She shakes her head, no, he wasn’t making her uncomfortable. They were friends now, after months of meeting at the laundromat at the same time. He was always polite to her and they often played games together in that very same room. 

“No, it’s okay, Adrien. Thank you for stepping in- who knows what could’ve happened if you didn’t, ” she says to him, visibly shaken. 

“It’s what anyone should’ve done,” he responds, glaring at the other people in the room. She glances to look at them too, and they shrink, ashamed by their passivity to the situation. 

“Still, thank you.” 

“No problem. Do you wanna play a board game while we wait for our laundry to be done?” It was an obvious attempt to distract her from the current topic of conversation, but for it she was grateful. She nods. 

“Cool, what do you want to play?” 

“Wanna play Life or Monopoly? I’m sure I’ll win this time,” she says, her voice coming out stronger than she thought capable at that moment. He nods and pulls out Life, which was on the top of the pile. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she says again, quieter. He grins at her softly. 

”Just know that you’ve got a friend in me.”


End file.
